Currently, licensed and unlicensed wireless communication systems are deployed to enhance customer premises coverage, increasing network capacity. By deploying such a system, wireless service providers enable subscribers to roam and handover between cellular networks and public and private unlicensed wireless networks using dual-mode mobile handsets. However, various issues remain prevalent in integrating licensed and unlicensed communication systems.
One such issue is the management of power in the dual-mode mobile handset operating on both a licensed and unlicensed wireless networks. For instance, when a mobile handset switches from a licensed network to an unlicensed network, radios within the mobile handset associated with each system remain on. This is the case regardless of the fact that there is no active communication between the mobile handset and the licensed network. Having two active radios results in reduced battery life for the mobile handset.